


undertale fanfiction

by Evilcube080



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilcube080/pseuds/Evilcube080
Summary: This piece of writing is based on an undertale genocide route. I know its bad, but trial and error. There may be many parts as it is not finished. Hope you enjoy!Edit: Part 2 is here! im working on part 3 hopefully it will be out soon!Edit: Part 3 is here! part 4 is in the making and it might be here soon!





	undertale fanfiction

CRASH! I finally landed after an age of falling through an endless abyss. Where was I? Oh, wait, I had fallen down the hole into the underground. I got up and looked at where i had fallen. Blood. I wasn’t surprised. But, golden flowers? Why? A tall door loomed above me, the size of it didn’t scare me, it was the symbol on it. Her symbol. Mum’s symbol. I knew what to do, i had been here a lot of times. I knew every move that the monsters where going to throw at me. To many resets. I was pacifist then. Why should i be now? Everything has tried to kill me, so now it’s my turn. I walked through the colossal door. There was only a single green patch of grass and a beam of light shining down upon it. A flower popped out of the ground and said,  
“Howdy! Im flowey! Flowey the flower! You’re new to the underground arn’t ya? Someone outta teach you how things work around here, huh? Well i guess little old me will have do to!” Ugh! How cringey! I knew what was going to happen next. He would take me into a fight and tell me to run into the ‘friendliness pellets. Called it! I dodged all his bullets and he got very mad. Never trust a talking flower. Obviously. All of a sudden a fire ball appeared and hit flowey. Mum. A goat like lady entered the room, a worried look spread across her face. She looked at me and she looked like a memory had dropped in her mind like a bomb.Impossible, no one but sans was supposed to remember the resets. At first she looked surprised to see me, then the thought washed away from her head.  
“What a terrible creature torturing such a poor, innocent youth.” She said in a soft voice, that one that you just can’t say no to,  
“Do not worry my child, I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. Follow me my child, i will guide you through the catacombs.” HA! I’m not innocent. I am going to kill everyone. We walked through tons of rooms, so many that it seemed like it was never going to end. We dodged loads of traps, then finally she left for a ‘surprise’. She gave me a cellphone before she left. I had memorised each and every monsters number, so i knew who to call. Papyrus. I dialled his number quickly, and, like undyne had said, he picked up. Even though it was 2am.  
“Hello? Who is calling?” He said happily.  
“ i wouldn’t try anything Papyrus. I wouldn't recommend attacking me either. I know who you are, I know everything about you. ” I said. He started breathing heavily, then called for his brother. What a baby. He handed the phone over and a rough voice spoke. Sans.  
“Listen here buddy, if you want to hurt my brother or me, you will have to get past my ga-. Wait a second, i know this number, Frisk? Why did you threaten Paps?” He asked. I laughed and laughed till it hurt me. I walked out of the room, and past all traps whilst saying to him,  
“Sans. It is me frisk, but, it’s not just me, it’s also me, Chara. Don't you remember? We had a good time in the judgement hall, didn’t we?” I reached the end of the traps and puzzles and to toriel’s house. I quickly hung up before she heard me. She hadn’t called me to ask if i liked cinnamon or butterscotch. I crept indoors and down to the basement. The door. I think Toriel must have heard something downstairs, because she came downstairs to try and stop me from leaving. Oh and did I mention, I killed every monster in the ruins. One hit. That’s all it takes. She blocked my path as we entered a fight scene. I took out my toy knife that i had found in a puzzle, and ran at her. I sliced right down her, she knelt down and spoke to me,  
“You really hate me that much? Ha. Ha. I could not even protect one child.” She slowly faded away into dust. Her soul floated in the the air, and cracked, then it shattered into a million pieces. Dead. I walked out of the ruins and into the forest. Snow, classic. I continued walking, shivering uncontrollably. I snapped a tree branch that was randomly placed in the middle of the pathway, it was supposed to be broken by someone else. I reached a gate that was too big to stop anyone. I heard someone behind me, stepping hardly on the snow. A dark, deep voice spoke behind me,  
“Human, don’t you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand.” I turned around and help his hand with a firm grip and shook his hand. A loud whoopie cushion echoed in the abandoned forest. The skeleton howled in laughter as he guided me through the gate and he told me about his brother,  
“Now my brother, Papyrus, he’s a human hunting fanatic! Actually, i think that's him over there. Why don't you go behind that conveniently shaped lamp over there?” I didn’t move, he looked at me with the weirdest expression on his face. I only wanted to kill his brother quicker. A tall looking skeleton walked up, he was wearing a bright red scarf and the same color boots. He looked at the other skeleton and said,  
“Brother!” The short skeleton looked happy to see him, whilst the other looked really pissed off. The two skeletal brothers had a pathetic fight, and then i moved on.

Part 2  
I continued walking through the forest, my body shaking. The snow crunching underfoot. The save point. Finally i reach what appears to be a puzzle of some sorts. Ah! I remember now! The invisible electricity maze! I walked right up to the edge, and on the other side, i see the skeleton brothers. Whilst papyrus is talking i walk out into the middle of the maze. Simple. Papyrus starts to stutter and i walk along the rest of the puzzle. The taller one looked really pissed off again, and the other looked at me with a confused expression on his face. I moved forward: there are more puzzles. After i had completed all the puzzles, i then went to the next task, killing all monsters. I had already killed 14 monsters when i came across sans. He spoke to me in a low tone,  
“Listen pal, you’re gonna be fighting my brother soon, so let me give you some advice. DON'T capiche?” His eyes were gone and his empty sockets were like a black abyss. The world around me went black, then color, and he was gone. 2 more monsters left to kill. I continue walking and suddenly i encounter a fight. SLASH! Dead. SLASH. Dead. all monsters had been successfully killed. I went into a fight???? The text read, ‘ But Nobody Came…’ I continued walking into Snowdin, a town that used to be so lively, full of lovely people. Who are now gone. The town is empty. Forgotten. The humongous house up ahead is deserted too, the monster that inhabited it was about to be killed. I entered the shop and stole 865G from the counter. I moved on. The road i was about to take was the most painful one. Killing papyrus.

Part 3

The time is quickly approaching. I walk towards the next room, and the atmosphere around me turns white. A shadow appears in front of me, a tall skeleton with a bright red scarf. The time has come. We entered a fight and i placed my hand over the fight button. SLASH! His head fell of and landed in his hand. His words were close and warm, yet far away and cold. Finally his body turned to dust and his soul shattered. A tear rolled down my face and a shiver came racing down my spine. Bad times are coming… I walked into waterfall and started killing monsters. Sans wasn’t at his post. So we couldn’t go to grillbys. I walked into the patch of grass where she spotted me. She faded away. Weird. Monster kid ran up behind me and started talking shit. Like she always does. I walked into a room with a puzzle, but it was already completed. How? Flowey? My mind starting drifting away as I slashed and slashed. A small voice echoed throughout my head, keep attacking. I sped through all the ‘puzzles’ The last monster had been killed. now , undyne. I reached the bridge. One step closer to undyne. I slowly walked to the middle of the bridge and waited.  
part 3  
Where is that annoying child?   
“Yo!” i heard its voice in the distance. He spoke. He. Is. In. My. Way. i started a battle. SLASH! I hit him,wait. No. NO! This wasn't meant to happen! Undyne! I hit undyne! The bottom part of her armour started to go fuzzy, and she said,  
“D-dam it. Papyrus. Asgore. A-alphys. Just like that, i’ve f-failed you.” She faded. Finally.   
“No. my body. It feels like at any moment its going to fall apart… like at any instance ill shatter into a million peices… but. Deep, deep in my soul, theres a burning feeiling i cant describe, a burning feeling that wont let me die this isnt just about monsters anymore, is it? If you get past me youll, youll kill them all wont you? Monsters, humans, everyone! Everyones hopes. Everyones dreams, all crushed in an intstant. But i wont let you do that! Right now everyone in the world, i can feel there hearts beating as one. And we all have one goal. To defeat YOU. human, no, whatever you are! For the sake of the whole world…

I UNDYNE WILL STRIKE YOU DOWN!” the world went white. Then, darkness. The heorine appeared.


End file.
